


Hold me when I´m scared

by daydreamcaged



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Canon Compliant, Chan calls Felix baby, ChanLix, Cuddling, Felix is paranoid, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Ligyrophobia, M/M, My computer automatically makes words uppercase I´m sorry yeet, Short, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), airport, felix is tired, loud is scary, no beta we die like men, overuse of words, phonophobia, platonic, platonically though - Freeform, romantic if you want it to be, scared lee felix, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamcaged/pseuds/daydreamcaged
Summary: Lee Felix hates noisiness.Lee Felix is an Idol.Lee Felix loves his fans.But he doesn´t love their screams.----------------------------------------------------------Slightly gay at the end.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Hold me when I´m scared

Today was the day Felix was scared of for a month. They were flying to New York, which was pretty cool, but first they had to go through the screaming and running of their fans at the airport. He loved his fans, all of them, but he didn´t like their noisiness. He didn´t find it annoying, he was scared to death by it. And not only will it happen once, but it will happen two times today. 

Chan wasn´t dumb. Yeah, Felix never told him about his fear, but it was clear to see how nervous he was since at least two weeks if not more. He didn´t know the exact fear though. Maybe he didn´t like flying? That was possible, but he didn´t think so. It was something different, Felix never seemed scared when they talked about planes, he seems rather excited most of the time. It was cute, though, everyone thought so. The problem was, he did not only look so nervous when they where talking about anything that had to do with the airport, he didn´t like the words "concert" or "fansigns" either. It actually wasn´t too hard to guess what he was scared of, but if there were any problems, the others could be a bit oblivious. Everyone had a fear and Felix didn´t have to tell them his unless he wants to. And he obviously didn´t want to. So Chan just let it slide, grabbed his bag and got into their Van.

"Felix?" The younger aussie looked at him with wide eyes "Felix, is everything alright?" He quickly nodded and tried to smile, but that came out as a grimace. He could see Chan definitely didn´t believe him, but he really didn´t care. As long as he wasn´t bombarded with other questions, it was fine. And the others remained silent, so he closed his eyes again and tried not to think of anything, which was surprisingly easy.

Until they arrived. All of them took their suitcase and entered the large bulding, that was when the screaming started. Sure, they were physically protected by their bodyguards and their manager also kept an eye on them, but Felix could still hear everything. His name, the others too, and just screaming without saying anything. He already hated it and tried to get closer to one of his hyungs, or just anyone that could protect him. There where so many girls as well as some boys and not all of them were respectful. Some invaded their personal space while the screaming just seemed to get louder every second. His head hurt (hehe)

"Channie?" At first he thought it was a fan, the voice weirdly high pitched. Than he realised that he, in fact, knew someone that could to that exact voice and turned around quickly. Was Felix trying to make him laugh? He grinned slightly, but then he saw the face of the other, or better, almost didn´t see it. Felix was looking straight to the ground, absolutely terrified of something. Did a fan tried to touch him? He didn´t even use the honorifics, so he either wanted to talk in English or was too scared to use them, Chan hoped it was the first option though. "What is it, Lixie?" he asked in English und looked at the other one softly. He waited until the younger boy caught up to him and patted his biceps shortly, then he continued walking with the other by his side. "`m scared" Felix mumbled, but seemingly didn´t want to say what he was scared of. Chan figured out that it was either the screaming or the amount of people here that terrified him, so he decided to distract him somehow. "Are you excited for New York, Lixie?" He asked, patiently waiting for an answer, but Felix only nodded slightly.

"And what do you want to do when we´re there, hm?" Maybe it was smarter to ask a question he had to actually reply too. "I don´t know. Sleep maybe?" His voice wasn´t as high pitched anymore, he seemed to have calmed down a bit after finally being next to his hyung. Even though it was still a very short answer, it was better than not answering at all, Chan smiled. "You can sleep in the plane already. Maybe we can sit next to each other, if you want to." They had First Class-tickets, which meant they couldn´t cuddle, but they were still only two feet or so away from each other, so maybe they could talk for a bit. As the leader, he wanted to make sure everyone was alright. And at the moment, Felix wasn´t. 

As soon as they went through the gates, there were almost no people around. The screams continued for a while, but they weren´t as loud anymore and Felix seemed to have almost fully calmed down now. Chan went straight to the seats, Holding the younger´s hand in his and sat down, pulling Felix on his lap slowly, not wanting to scare him. "Do you want to tell me what was going on with you?" He would´ve probably forced it out of him, but under this circumstances he went the softer way. "You have to tell me at the hotel at the latest, so if you don´t want to do it now, it´s fine for me." But maybe it wasn´t fine for Felix. At least he hoped so, he wanted to know what was going on.

Felix hesitated, not wanting to tell his hyung. It was embarassing, really, because who actually is scared of loud noises? Especially as an Idol. He also questioned himself how no one ever noticed him flinching when their music went on a tad bit too loud. "It was so loud, Hyung" Oh, so they were back at Korean again. "Of course it´s loud, Felix." He just nodded, not knowing how to answer that. Did his hyung really not understand? "Hyung… I have-" Before he could finish the sentence, their manager told them they needed to get Ready in a few minutes. Felix took this extra amount of time to prepare himself for Chans reaction. Laughter, probably. "Hyung,it was scary." He whispered quietly after feeling the older looking at him, waiting for an answer.

Even now, it took Chan a few seconds to fully understand, and those seconds were to long. Felix began tearing up, holding one hand in front of his mouth. He didn´t want to sob. His hyung really thought this was ridiculous, right? 

"Oh Felix, you don´t need to cry. It´s okay, you are okay. Please don´t cry, yeah? You know hyung doesn´t like that" Chan tried to make his voice sound as soft as possible. He rocked the other back and forth and brought a hand up to wipe away his tears. "Do you want me to protect you from those loud noises? They can be really scary, you are right." Felix smiled shyly at this words, slowly nodding. "Okay, then I´m your knight in shining armor now!" After hearing the boy on his lap giggle, he went in to kiss his forehead before standing up again, still holding him tightly.

"Then come, my prince or we´ll miss our flight to New York!"  
Felix looked up at him, eyes puffy and cheeks red, but grinning nonetheless. And in this moment, Chan knew that he didn´t want to be anywhere else than near this Boy.


End file.
